


Farewell, Archangel Samael

by leviya



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: Ciels last seconds in this life
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 30





	Farewell, Archangel Samael

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read  
> English is not my mother language  
> Love reading comments

His presence feels mocking yet soothing. I am cold. the walls around me are dark. There is no way to figure out where I am. The only thing I can sense in the black surrounding me is his grin. It grows wider and wider the more he watches me.   
I can feel his eyes on me but there would be nothing he hasnt seen yet.  
He has come for my soul. He has seen the worst of me, the deepest despair, the laughable thoughts of a child, the mockery of the poor and the smile i kept secret from those around me. He knows me as good as i know myself.

Time has stopped. I wonder if he made it stop. Or does it simply become insignificant. Such a curious thing time is. Time is all living beigns master, controlling, always ticking always present. It makes sure things end. And this is my end.

They say do not fear death, for god is with you in these hours, he sends you his angels to comfort you, thousand eyes and wings will surround you and you will feel at ease. I have forsaken god as he has forsaken me and in my darkest hour i have met him.

As all humans i fear death. Not death itself but the idea of the unknown. It scares my brain and makes me feel uneasy. 

He moved closer. I dont mind.

„This is it, than?“ i ask the dark.

His foodsteps sound from the walls like sirens. I can barely keep my eyes open. And suddenly i feel an unfamiliar warmth around me. Not thousand eyes but wings. Dark wings crading me. I let go of fear. He can do this much; stop time and make a being condemned to die feel at ease. He truely is the devil.

„Have i met every wish you spoke or thought? Have i made sure you achieved your goal? Have i killed the gods in heaven? Have i destroyed the moon at your order?“ his voice sung.

I gave a small nod. It must be enough. He knows.

„Than the young lord is ready to meet his fate?“

there it is again; the fear of the unknown. Suddenly its hard to breath. I feel a knot forming in my throat. Wide eyes, shaking body. I must look like prey to him and how he must enjoy this view. „Wh..what is my fate?“

„The same fate as every living being, if it breaths it will met its end. It will meet me, the reaper, the second devil, the allmighty demon butler, the crow, the black hount....death is what unites us all.“

Us. I wonder. Can he die?

„Did you die, Sebastian?“

the last question this shall be before i close my eyes. I dont need to see. In a second these blue eyes will be filled with emptyness, this chest will stop pounding. These thoughts will forever be silenced. Nothing will matter. As nothing ever mattered. 

I could feel his mouth at my ear. Sucking in a warm breath: „I did. And i will. We shall die together. As you created me, i shall be by your side. Without you i will return to nothingness, until...until another voice calls upon me“

He can simply move on after this. He will return to the dark shadow that i summond that day. He will be the same while i cease to exist. I smile at that. The world truely doesnt care.

„Are you hungry?“

Another smile followed by a meaningless „Yes“

His hand touches my face slowly. Its warm. The last time there will be warmth. I hang on to my last thought while his mouth comes close. They say you are greeted by angels when you arrive in heaven. And heaven is no place for me. Hell is mercyful. Life was short.

He reads my final thoughts: „Farewell, Archangel Samael..“

Than silence.


End file.
